Touch It
by Baseball Commish
Summary: Barnette, B.C.,Jura, Meia and Misty give their crack at Busta Rhymes' and co. masterpiece, Touch It


I don't own a thing!

Parfet: Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it - Turn it - leave it - stop - format it

Barnette: Aiyyo Juraཀ It ain't overཀ we done created another epidemic for space bitch

Just when y'all thought it was safe to poke your head out again, let's goཀཀཀ

I know you thought we was finished, Mejere bitchཀཀཀ

Aiyyo just imagine if they cut the lights off in the club

Get low B.C.ཀ

B.C.: Who you know that got a whip this sick

Pump shotty nobody can hold his click

Bart got his eyes on my dick

My chocolate would look good in my all white ship (TURN IT UPཀཀ)

AND YOU KNOW I STAY WITH THE GIRLS SO DON'T EVEN TRY

KISS YO' ASS BYE-BYE YOU BE ALONE IN THE SKY

AND THE FIRST HUMAN BEING NOW TO LEARN HOW TO FLY

AND I BE LOW IN THE ON MY WAY OUT BYE-BYE

Barnette: Get low B.C.ཀ

B.C.: I know it feels like I been gone for a minute

But I'm back the whip use it on ya in a minute

Everybody talk money everybody gonna run with that

bowl of bread smaller than the arm of a midget (TURN IT UPཀཀ)

AND YOU KNOW I'M DOIN MY THING IT'S GREEN IN THE RING

IF YOU HAD IT LIKE THIS YOU PROBABLY DO IT THE SAME

BUT YOU WON'T CAUSE YOU WEAK ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN

AFTER THE CLUB, I'M A PUT A FEW IN THE RANGE AND LET 'EM

Parfet: Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it - Turn it - leave it - stop - format it

Barnette: Get low Jཀ

Jura: J.U.R.A. I had to get on this man banger

Smack you in your mouth make you swallow your pulp razor

Pop a couple bottles laugh about it with Bart later

Bare witness I'm the young savior (TURN IT UPཀཀ)

I GOT CELTIC M.ON MY PINKY, DITA ON MY DUMB DUDE,

MEIA ON MY MIDDLE FINGER SCREAMIN FUCK YOU

BARNETTE'S LOVE SO THERE'S THE RING FINGER

YOU KNOW I HAD TO KEEP MAGNO ON THE TRIGGER FINGER

Barnette: Get low Jཀ

Jura: Five dreads of death, you don't understand

I got the Nirvana in the palm of my hand

Now I could make a tight fist and let it crumble ridiculous

Or I could smack the planet with a Mejere Nemesis (TURN IT UPཀཀ)

I FLIP THE CRAB AND GET THE CLAPPIN IF IT HAPPENS RIP HIS JACKET

SPLIT HIS BACK AND LIFT HIS HEAD I'M GETTIN AT HIM (Haཀཀ)

PICK UP A DIFFERENT CRAB AND THEN ATTACK HIM WHEN I GRAB HIM SHIT IS BLASTIN

WITH A PASSION GET IT CRACKIN THE ASSASSIN, YOU LET 'EM

Parfet: Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it - Turn it - leave it - stop - format it

Barnette: Get low Bཀ

Barnette: You see me you hate me the streets declare me Goddess of space

You bitches watchin and wishin you could

Be claimin the throne the way I got it lock it mu'fuckers

What's good you tryin to stop it I'm wishin you would (TURN IT UPཀཀ)

CAUSE THEM I'M GLAD TO HIT YOU WITH THE FACT THAT IM DA BEST AND SHIT

THE WAY I BE DOIN HISTORICAL SHIT

INCASE YOU AND YOUR BITCHES ACT LIKE YOU AINT KNOW WHEN I'M INFORMIN YOUR CLIQUE

I TAKE YOUR BITCH WHILE I'M PERFOMIN MY SHIT

Barnette: Get low Bཀ

Barnette: As I was sayin bitches know I ain't playin

There's no more delayin I'm comin and slayin

The beat with the heat now turn it till you burn to death

I eat a bitch food until nothin left (TURN IT UPཀཀ)

NOW THE WAY I'M KILLIN AT THIS MASS LIKE I'M DOIN

RESPECT IT YOU BETTER GET TO SALUTIN ME WHEN YOU SEE ME

B.C., JURA AND BARNETTE, YEAH I'M REAL GREEDY

I PAINT THE BLOODIEST PICTURE FOR SPACE LIKE GRAFFITI

Parfet: Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it - Turn it - leave it - stop - format it

Barnette: Get low Meia!

Meia: Anything I do, it's gon be a breakdown

Come through like ཁhmmm, what I'm gon take now?ཁ

Whatever the fuck I want, trust me, bitch

It gets ugly even when it comes to the hunt (TURN IT UP)

GIRLS LIKE TO STUNT, YOU WANNA TO FRONT

I'MA HIT YOU AND YOUR MAN AND IMA HIT YOU WHERE YOU STAND

BITCHES AIN'T BUILT FOR NOTHIN BUT FRONTIN

COME THROUGH, BITCHES HIT THE SECURITY FRONTIN

Barnette: Keep going Meia!

Meia: Get that do, What that do? How that do?

Fuck you bitch, I shot at you And what? You and you mans butt, you in your man's truck

But your chance is up, not get up TURN IT UP

YOU KNOW HOW THAT SHIT GOES, LET THAT SHIT GO

AIN'T NOTHIN CHANGE, BEEN THE SAME FROM THE GETGO

GET UP OUT THAT WHIP YO, I AIN'T GON' TELL YOU AGAIN

FUCK IT, SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND

Barnette: Get low, D!

Dita: See me flyin up in your hood

These jokers screamin damn D's still be lookin good

They do they little mack he askin me who I tapped

Ain't none of your concern you a G make it happen (TURN IT UP!)

WHEN I GIVE A GUY SOME PLAY HE LOSIN HIS BRAIN

ASKIN ME A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS ACTIN LIKE HE MY MAN

WANNA STRESS A BITCH OUT TELLIN ME I DID CHANGE

THEY SAYIN DAMN MY BAD IF YOU FELL FOR THE GAME

Barnette: Get low D!

Dita: Hibiki's sittin there lookin stuck (Haཀ)

He thinkin cause he won my heart I'm 'gon fuck

If love ain't a thang I'm sayin let a bitch know

Type to empty your heart, how far you willin to go (TURN IT UPཀཀ)

NOW HE HOPIN ON THE JET HE AIN'T WASTIN NO TIME

TOLD ME ALL EXPENSE PAID ANYPLACE I COULD FIND

HIT THE ISLANDS IN THE WINTER TRICKIN ALL ON HIS DIME

AIN'T A SHORTY IN THE WORLD PUSSY BETTER THAN MINE, THEY WANNA

Parfet: Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it - Turn it - leave it - stop - format it

Misty: B' this is serious girlཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀ

I'm jinglin baby, go 'head mami, don't I look charmin put your lips up on me (Wooཀཀཀ)

Kiss it touch it, good, yes I wish you would (TURN IT UPཀཀ)

YOU LIKE TO SEE ME WHEN I DIP BABY DIP (Haཀ)

DON'T IT LOOK LIKE I GOT GASCO 'S HIPS

LOOKIN LIKE I COULD BE POOR

BOY YOU WATCHIN TOO MUCH PORN

Barnette: Get low Misty!

Misty: Have you ever seen thickness in a thong (Come on!)

You can hit it like a game of ping pong

If you give me two shots of it strong

Bring it on I might let you take me home (TURN IT UP!)

BARNETTE! MISTY IN HERE

THIS YEAR BE CLEAR Y'ALL BE BEWARE

FAKE BITCHES, Y'ALL CAN'T COME NEAR

I'M TOXIC BABY LIKE BARNETTE OVER HERE!

Parfet: Touch it - bring it - babe - watch it - Turn it - leave it - stop - format it

Read and Review!


End file.
